Water Fight: Flock Style
by EndlessMidnightSky
Summary: Oneshot. Pre TAE. The flock get into an aerial water fight. Enough said.


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so I hope it uploads and everything alright. Yeah, so…who doesn't want to see the flock in a water fight? A water fight in the air. How awesome would that be! In this story, everyone is one year younger than they are at the beginning of TAE. Jeb has already been gone for a year so they're mostly over him. Anyway, enough with the formalities. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you: the flock's water fight.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own MR. Wish I did…but I don't.**

* * *

><p>Max POV<p>

Ah. There's nothing like lying on the grass with your best friend and doing nothing on a hot summers day. Fang and I were lying side by side in front of the E house, staring up at the clouds scurrying across the sky. Nudge and Angel were sitting in the main room with all the fans they could find turned on and Gazzy and Iggy were...somewhere. Right now I didn't care, but knowing those two, I would later.

I sighed and closed my eyes. This was heaven! I felt Fang shift next to me and I looked over at him.  
>'What?' I asked. He shrugged.<br>'Nothing.' he replied. 'Just shifting, my wing got stuck.' I nodded in understandment. Yeah _wings_. We're 98% human 2% bird. What are you gonna do about it? Wait, you say you already know us? How? We're in hiding, just like we have been the past three years. You've read books? What books? Whatever.  
>'Twisted it under you?' I asked Fang. He nodded. Never one to talk unless he can help it. But sometimes, he doesn't need to talk for me to understand him. I looked back up at the clouds, smiling as I noticed how they could look like different things. That one looked like a crocodile, that one looked like an elephant, and that small one looked like a bird...oh wait, it was a bird. Oh, sorry, <em>two<em> birds. Heading this way. Two very _big_birds...hang on a second. I stood up. Fang looked at me in surprise, then, noticing the two big birds, stood up as well.

They were really close now, but so high up, I couldn't see them properly. One of them made a weird motion with it's arm. Wait, birds don't have arms! I opened my mouth, but suddenly something exploded on my head and drenched me from head to toe. I gasped in surprise, shaking off the water. I bent down to pick up the remains of a water balloon, then looked back up to where the two birds were rolling around in the sky. I could hear laughter.  
>'You two are so dead!' I yelled up to Gazzy and Iggy. In response, they threw two more water balloons, one at me and one at Fang. We dodged, but still got a bit splashed. I pulled Fang behind a bush.<br>'Right. This is war!' I declared, grinning. Fang smirked.  
>'I'm up for it.' he said, and the two of us dashed inside to get water guns, balloons, buckets, anything!<p>

Inside, we grabbed anything that would hold water. Fang raided Gazzy and Iggy's bedroom and came out with two water pistols and a large water cannon. We filled all of them, then headed back outside. This should be interesting!

Gazzy POV

Oh man, that had been so _sweet!_ The look on Max's face when our water balloon appeared out of the sky and hit her head on had been absolutely _priceless!_ I'd had a hard time not falling out of the sky from laughing! She and Fang had gone inside, either to hide or to get revenge, probably revenge. In the meantime, Iggy and I plotted our next attack!  
>'I vote for the water bombs again.' I said. Iggy thought about this for a second, then his face became an evil grin.<br>'What?' I asked eagerly.  
>'How about my water cannon?' he suggested. Now my expression matched his.<br>'Yeah!' I cried. We started to fly back home, keeping an eye and ear out for Max and Fang. Those two were tricky, you never knew when they were about to pounce.

We made it inside without seeing them and were now hunting for the water cannon. After five or so minutes, I groaned.  
>'Where is it?' I complained, rooting through our 'spare parts' chest which consisted of wires, screws and other random things that could come in handy.<br>'Don't know. But we can still win without it! We've got our water bombs and the bucket haven't we?' Iggy pointed out. I grinned and nodded.  
>'Yeah! Come on, let's go refill.' I said.<p>

We rushed downstairs and started filling our water bombs at the sink. After filling about twenty, Iggy turned the tap off.  
>'Ok, I think we've got enough!' he said, grinning like a maniac. I grinned back, even though he couldn't see it.<br>'Yeah! Come on, lets go get them!' I exclaimed, trying to keep from jumping up and down in excitement. We carefully put all our water bombs into the bucket to carry them easier. Also, if one popped, we could just empty the bucket on someone's head! (That had been my idea!) We headed outside and, once Iggy had given the 'all clear' took off into the blue sky. We soared up, then once we were high enough, flew in circles looking and listening out for Max and Fang.  
>'Can you see them?' Iggy asked, flying close.<br>'Nope. Can you hear them?' I answered. He tilted his head, listening.  
>'Uh...no. So where've they gone?' he wondered.<br>'Try right behind you.' Max's voice said. Iggy and I whipped round...to be met by a huge jet of water that soaked us from head to toe. I gasped, shaking as much of the water off as I could. I saw Iggy do the same.  
>'What the...how did you do that?' Iggy spluttered, spitting out a mouth full of water.<br>'Soak you?' Max asked. Iggy nodded. Max grinned and Fang held up...our water cannon.  
>'Hey! That's ours!' I protested. Fang grinned and splattered me again. The force of the water sent me tumbling back a few feet. Then I flew back, grabbed some water bombs from the bucket and threw them at him, cackling when they hit the mark, dead on!<p>

Fang just shook himself. Iggy grabbed his own aquatic missiles and launched them. Fang dodged, but Max got hit in the face.  
>'Right! That's it!' she exclaimed. And so saying, she whipped a couple of water guns from her pocket like a cowboy in a 'Quickdraw' competition.<br>'Fly!' I cried as both Max and Fang fired. Iggy and I flew away, but they followed us, soaking us with our own weapons! Eventually, we couldn't take it anymore. Iggy and I spun round and began pelting Max and Fang with water bombs.

Fang POV

Oh man, this aerial water fight was so fun! I zipped behind Iggy and let the water cannon loose on him. He spun round and threw a water bomb with amazing accuracy for a blind guy. It hit me in the chest and I shook myself to get the water off. Then it became a water bomb vs water cannon one on one between Iggy and I.

After a few minutes, our ammo had run out and we all flew (wet, dripping, talking and laughing) back home for a refill. We agreed not to attack each other while we were refilling, but I kept an eye on Gazzy and Iggy anyway. And before you tell me I'm paranoid, I already know! Now we were all stocked up and ready for 'Round 2'. Just before we took off, Nudge and Angel came out of the house.  
>'Hiya!' said Angel.<br>'Hi guys! Whatcha doing? Are those water bombs? ZOMG! Are you having a water fight? You're all completely soaked so I guess the answer is yes! That will mean more washing...' I tuned her out. Suddenly, I noticed Gazzy whispering something to Iggy. He grinned and passed it onto Max, who smiled. She leaned over and told me the plan. I gave a small grin.  
>'Nudge, Angel...' Iggy said, innocently.<br>'Yeah?' they both replied at the same time.  
>'Do you want to join in our water fight?' Gazzy asked. Both girls squealed.<br>'Yeah, yeah!' Angel squeaked, jumping up and down.  
>'Ooh yes! I do, I do!' Nudge exclaimed. Max, Iggy, Gazzy and I trained our water gunscannons/bombs on the two girls. Angel frowned.  
>'Wait a second...' she started, then we let fire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Haha, that was fun. Anyway, I was planning on bringing Nudge and Angel in earlier, but I actually prefer it this way. Hope you enjoyed it! Comments would be awesome but if you're going to criticize, please do it constructively. Thank you very much.<strong>

**~EndlessMidnightSky~**


End file.
